


The True Empress

by TheGingerJediBoi792



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Reylo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drama, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Family, Girl Power, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Queen Rey (Star Wars), Rey Palpatine, Reylo AU Week, Reylofest, Romance, Royalty, Sith Empire, Sith Rey, Submissive Kylo Ren, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerJediBoi792/pseuds/TheGingerJediBoi792
Summary: Set 1 year of an alternative turn of events in The Rise of SkyWalker. Rey has risen to Empress with Ben as her consort Emperor. The galaxy kneels before them. This fanfic will explore what could have been.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The Empress Rey began to grow bored of the pleas of her subjects. Constantly, they beg for her forgiveness and grovel before her. The shaking voice, the fear in their eyes. It was all the same.

Of course, there were a few outliers. Some brave souls would march into her throne room, refuse to kneel, not address her by her titles and make demands of her. Rey did enjoy these interruptions, brief as they were. Often, she would entertain these fools and once they were comfortable, she'd cast them to detention blocks where they would be exposed to torrents of pain.

But alas, today yielded no such fun. The Empress simply sat atop her throne, listening to the problems of her Empire. Almost everyone today were foreign representatives of her planets, listing their grievances and expecting their problems solved instantly. That was why the Empress Rey was tiring.

The pearl double doors were opened by the her royal guards. A slim woman wearing a golden dress began to walk into the throne room. She doned a golden tiara, bejeweled with a ruby in the centre. Her face was painted with white and red. Either side of her were two tall men wearing golden armour. This was the Duchess of Naboo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress Rey meets with the Duchess of Naboo.

Chapter 2

The Duchess walked before her Empress, her head bowed low. Empress Rey outstretched her gloved hand and the Duchess took it. She curstyed low and brought the Empress's hand to her lips and kissed it. 

The Duchess rose and spoke. " Your Majesty, I am your servant. How may I serve my Mistress?", She whispered calmly, not daring to look her Empress in the eye.

Empress Rey looked directly at her servant and smiled coldly. The woman was suited to riches. Her mother had been a previous Queen of Naboo and her father had been an important governor. The Duchess had grown up in a lavish fashion, surrounded by servants with all her needs satisfied. She never fought to put food on the table but rather was given the the most expensive fruit and the best cuts of meat. The Empress rather had to scavenger for her meals, uncertain what the next day would hold for her.

But now the natural order was restored. Rey was in charge and had everything she wanted. The Duchess belonged to her because she was her Lady, Mistress and Empress. The Empress Palpatine cleared her throat.

"I understand that you are to requesting my permission to be married", the Empress stated, looking into the Duchess's eyes. "Normally this type of thing would be handled by my royal advisors but since my grandfather was Senator of Naboo, it holds a special place in my heart".

"Of course, your Majesty", the Duchess responded, immediately.

"Now, I instructed you to bring your suitor to the Imperial Palace, to be examined by me personally", Empress Palpatine said clearly. I have been told that he is human, correct".

"Yes, your Majesty, he is human", the Duchess replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way".

"Good, this pleases me", the Empress said. "We can't have any aliens representing the Crown. I have new legislation coming into effect, strenghting humans place as the supreme race".

When the Empress Palpatine inherited her birthright, she immediately put the Imperial fleet to use and made the Galaxy kneel before her. Once she had an iron grip on the Galaxy, she began imposing laws on them. One of the was the Species Class Act, which in a nutshell made humans the domient race. The Empress never liked aliens, from her parents murderer to the scavengers who would try to force themselves on her. The Empress ousted all alien rulers and replaced with human representatives who had sworn fealty to their Empress.

"Should I summon him, so that your Majesty may inspect him", the Duchess of Naboo suggested.

"Yes, I would very much like to do so", the Empress Rey said.

The guard on the left of the Duchess, spun on his heel and marched out of the throne room. A moment later, the golden guard returned with a man beside him. The man was very pale, with stunning blond hair. He was in a white military uniform. Imperial navy. He was an Admiral. 

The man didn't stop at the Duchess but rather walked up to the Empress herself. He hadn't kneeled yet, which was cause for concern. But then, the man got down on the floor and hovered over his Empress's feet. He lowered his head and kissed the tip his Empress's high heel. He kissed the royal foot for about 5 seconds before finally raising his head. The release left a soft 'pwwww' sound. The man than got to his feet and returned to his betrothed.

The Empress was pleased with his reverence for his ruler. She was reminded when she had the rulers of the planets of the Galaxy, kiss her feet on live holoTV. It was to prove their fealty to their new ruler. The Duchess was included in those people.

"It is a privilege to finally meet you, your Majesty", the man said. "You are even more beautiful than the Duchess describes. My name is Vice-Admiral Vantser".

"Vice-Admiral Vantser, it is a pleasure to see my military possess's such manners to their Empress. "What part of the Galaxy, do you hail from, Vice-Admiral?", the Empress Palpatine asked.

"I was born in Coruscant, but I was brought up in the beautiful Naboo", the Vice-Admiral replied.

"And how did you meet the Duchess here?", the Empress Rey inquired.

"We met at the Royal Naboo Ball, your Grace. I was a simple commander at the time and Elizabeth was the Queen. I asked for a dance and we've been together ever since", the Vice-Admiral said.

"Splendid", the Empress said. "I'm afraid, I'm going to have to put an end to this little chat. There are matter that require my immediate attention, but I shall invite you to dinner in the palace with the company of the consort Emperor, the governor of Coruscant, his wife and the Duke and Duchess of Mandolore and. I will discuss if you shall receive my permission to marry.

"Thank you, your Majesty", the pair said in unison.

The Vice-Admiral gave a low bow, while the Duchess gave a deep cursty. The two then walked out of the throne room.


End file.
